Love for the Loveless
by eliluver17
Summary: Adam is sick of feeling like a third wheel... until he meets the girl of his dreams. Bad summary, first fanfic, devoted Degrassi fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic attempt, so let me know what you think. Reviews mean the world to me, so send me ideas on where you want the story to go next. I'll try to fit it in if I ca. Thanks a ton, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

ADAM'S POV

"Stop being such a girl!" I froze. It felt like a knife had been plunged into my back. I had felt it before, but this one hurt the most. Why? Because I thought things would be different this time, because it felt like everything was finally OK? No. It was because of the look on Eli's face after he said it. The anger quickly washed away. Now, it was a mixture of realization, sadness, and regret. I had seen that look on my own face a thousand times. The truth is, I was scared of that look. That look, full of pity, the one thing I needed less of.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Eli said, filling the silence. I knew, but it hurt just the same.

"Yeah, whatever man. I got better people to hang with." Screw pity. It never got me anywhere. So, I started walking.

I don't know how long I walked. It felt like hours, but I knew it wasn't. This trance-like state came over me, and all the thoughts left my head…I wish. Instead, I just heard 'Stop being such a girl' replay over and over again. 'Stop being such a-' All of a sudden, I ran into something and knocked it over. Or rather, a someone. A very cute someone.

"Girl," I said, staring at her while she looked up at me with big hazel eyes. Then I noticed she was holding her hand to her head.

"Wow, you're really good with your nouns." She said sarcastically. She tried to get up, but she quickly fell down again. She stared up at me again and I finally came to.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was a few inches shorter than me and had brown hair that was curly at the ends. Her eyes looked into mine and we stood there for a few seconds until we realized we were still holding hands. We both pulled away and looked to the side awkwardly. Then, she spoke, her huge eyes shining.

"So…" That one word makes me smile every time I think about it.

"So…cute shirt." Damn, I'm an idiot.

"Thanks," she said. Weird, she didn't catch on.

"You're not hurt, or bleeding, or anything, are you? I don't mind blood, I just try to avoid it as much as possible."

"I'm fine. Believe me, if I bled every time I fell, I would be in the hospital waaaay more than any 16 year old should be." She smiled. I swooned -in my head of course. Then I let out a breath of air.

"OK, good. I mean-not about the blood bank thing-I just-I'm glad you're OK." I stuttered. Woah, this was new.

"I'm pretty glad too. My mom said if I came home with another injury she would lock me up and throw away the key. She was kidding…I hope."She smiled again. Holy crap, she was gorgeous.

"You have an over-protective mom too?" I asked.

"Yep, but I love her to death. I just wish she would give me more freedom."

"I know what you mean. Ever since I became Adam she's all but refused me to talk to strangers.

"Wait, became Adam?" She asked with a confused look. Oh crap.

**Author's note: Sorry 4 the cliffhanger. Reviews are appreciated and much needed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I tried, but I can't give it up….so, here you go, chapter 2! Please R&R! I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but unfortunately I don't own Degrassi or the song Courage by Orianthi. P.S. the idea of Adam's cover-up after revealing himself to Angela was the idea of liz4eva89**

Chapter 2

ADAM'S POV

This random, perfect girl raised her eyebrows, begging for an explanation. We had arrived at the Dot, and I looked in the window. "Hey, check out that cup of coffee over there. It looks really good." I quickly tried to cover up what I had said. I could tell she wanted me to say more, but I couldn't. Not yet. Maybe later, but not now. She gave me a half-hearted smile, and all she said was "Yeah, it does." She breathed a big sigh and looked at me.

"So, I'll see you later?" It was a question and an answer.

"Yeah, see you later." With that she turned and walked away. I smiled briefly and walked the other way. That's when I noticed I still didn't know her name. So, I turned around and ran to catch up with her.

"HEY!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me with big eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go get some coffee?"

"OK." And with that word, we walked silently to the Dot. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Once we reached the door I held it open for her and she glided past me. I prayed for the best and followed her in. We walked to a table and sat down. Peter walked over and gave me a look before asking what we wanted to drink. I asked for water and what's-her-name ordered an ice tea. I looked down at the table for a second then looked back up. I took a deep breath then began

"Look, first I want you to know I'm 100% guy. Total dude on the inside. But on the outside, I'm a girl." There, quick and to the point. I expected her to run away screaming but instead she gave me a questioning look.

"What school do you go to?" Wait, what?

"Did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yep," she said plainly.

"And…."

"And what?"

"What do you think about that?" I pressed.

"Well, from what you told me, it sounds like you're honest, outgoing, and not afraid to show who you really are. None of those are bad things and the rest doesn't matter." Holy crap, I think I met an angel. I smiled wishing time would stop.

"Oh, I go to Degrassi Community, by the way."

"I hoped you would. I'm starting there tomorrow. It would be nice to have someone I know there, other than my cousin, anyway."

"Who's your cousin?" I asked curiously, while hoping it wasn't Owen or Fitz.

"Riley Stavros." That explains why she looked like a goddess.

"Oh, cool. Riley's pretty nice."

"Yeah, so I've heard," she said, adding sarcasm. I chuckled, she and Eli were going to get along great. Then, the chorus of "Courage" by Orianthi filled the air. She quickly took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "Oh crap, I've got to go. My mom needs me home for 'last minute school prep." She rolled her eyes, then laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay." I smiled back. Just as she reached the door she turned around and said, "Oh, I'm Angela, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! You guys have made my month! Thanks so much for reading! (too many exclamation points….) Anyway, on with the story! P.S. No, I still don't own Degrassi **** or What I've Done by Linkin Park**

ELI'S POV

Clare and I were sitting on the bench where we went when we ditched class, talking about Adam.

"God, I feel horrible. I so didn't mean what I said. It just came out. You should've seen the look he gave me. Ugh, I wish he would talk to me," I said sadly. Clare gave me a half-hearted smile and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I held tight and looked in her eyes.

"Just give him a chance to cool off. Try talking to him tomorrow at school. I'm sure he'll understand. He's just upset." I loved how she was trying to help, but I still wasn't sure.

"I hope you're right." All my sarcasm was gone. "It just feels like a hurt everyone I care about."

*THE NEXT DAY*

ADAM'S POV

I quickly walked down the near hallowed halls of Degrassi. I really wanted to find Angela, but first I had something more important to take care of. I hurried to my locker, only to find Eli waiting for me. He was nervously tapping his hands on his pant legs, and once I got closer I could hear the familiar rhythm of "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Then, he turned and saw me staring at him. He quickly took a step to his left to let me open my locker, but before I even had a chance, he quickly started talking.

"Adam, I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, and even though I didn't mean it the way it sounded, it doesn't make it right. And I never should've canceled guy's night. Believe me, I talked to Clare and she completely understands." Finally, he stopped. I looked at him with a straight face.

"You really need to remember to breathe between sentences." Then I smiled. Eli let out a big breath.

"You really need to be less of an ass when accepting apologies." Sarcastic Eli was back, thank God. Then I remembered another person who used sarcasm.

"Hey Eli, have you seen a girl with brown hair. Kinda curly at the ends, frizzy on top, probably hanging out with Riley. Oh, and she has these eyes that are huge, and gorgeous, hazel with little flecks of gold…." I stared into space.

"EARTH TO ADAM!" Eli said, cupping his hands and putting them to my ear.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So, this girl, how'd you meet her?" Eli questioned.

"Well, after we got in that fight, I was walking around and I literally ran into her. And then we went to the Dot and I told her about Gracie." I shrugged.

"Wait, it took you _weeks_ to tell Clare and I, but _minutes_ to tell a stranger!"

"Dude, this isn't so stranger, this girl is perfect. I saw her and I got weak knees, a knot in my stomach, I started stuttering. STUTTERING!"

"Wow, I think you met your Clare," Eli said simply, putting a hand on my shoulder.

**A/N: The end! Just kidding, I have plenty more ideas in my head, and I would never leave my loyal followers at a cliffhanger…or would I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kay, so hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. Soooo sorry to have left you hanging, but life sorta got in the way. I'm going to keep this short. You know the drill: R&R, let me know if you have any ideas you'd like me to add in my story, I unfortunately don't own Degrassi, but I'm SUPER excited for its return tomorrow night! (BTW, I need to use that magic fan fiction capability to speed things up to the current date without anything changing. So, just pretend that in this story, it's February.)**

Chapter 4

ANGELA'S POV

Riley and I stood in the hallway of Degrassi, and I took a deep breath. Riley had tried to fill me in on the goings on at the school, so I was up to speed on the whole lockdown thing. I was kind of nervous, but Riley promised he'd help me out with whatever I needed. And of course I have Adam. Man, I know I just met him, but he was really cute….and sweet, and honest…..

"EARTH TO ANGELA!" Riley yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I snapped back to reality.

"I swear, sometimes you remind me so much of your mom." Riley stopped and I looked away. "Gee, Angela, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. So, what first?" I quickly shook my head, trying to get the bad memory out of my head. I held all my stuff in my hands, since Riley had already shown me my locker. Then, I looked over Riley's shoulder and saw a grey beanie. Riley had been distracted by some guy with spikey black hair. I rolled my eyes. I wish Zane and Riley would just start dating already. Instead, they started talking about preparing for next year's football season. I quickly moved past them and walked over to Adam, who was talking to a boy wearing all black except for a pair of acid-washed jeans. Adam's back was turned away from me, so I snuck up behind him. The dark kid shifted his eyes towards me and I put a finger to my lips, motioning for him to be quiet. He quickly looked away and I took that as an invitation to stick my fingers in Adam's ribs. He jumped about three feet in the air before turning to face me. I put on a face of total innocence.

"Hi," I said with wide eyes. He gave me a stern look before smiling.

"Hey Angela, this is my friend Eli."

"Oh yeah, me and Eli go waaay back," I said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," he said before looking over my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with an auburn haired girl wearing a yellow blouse with jeans, flats, and a cross necklace. I smiled, she seemed nice, although I didn't actually know her yet. She smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Clare. You must be Angela."

"Yeah, how'd you know."

"Adam told me. He said something about running into you?" She said with a questioning look. Adam gave Clare a look. I chuckled.

"Yeah, my fault. I had my nose stuck in a book yet again. Apparently I can't walk, read the Outsiders and listen to the music at the same time."

"Oh, I love that book!" Clare said. "It's so sad, but it's really good." I was about to answer, but the bell rang. "OK boys, on to Grade 11 Advanced English." The boys groaned in unison. Then, Clare looked at me. "Angela, what do you have?" I dug my schedule out from in between my notebooks.

"Grade 11 Advanced English," I read off the sheet.

"You're in 11th grade?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm in 9th," I said with a shrug.

"And we thought Clare was the only wiz kid," Eli said with wide eyes. I laughed again.

"Believe me, I'm no wiz kid. Shall we?" I motioned to the right.

"Actually, the classroom's that way." Adam pointed to the left.

"Oh, I knew that."


End file.
